vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Galant Bulkfin (Dodge Ram 3500)
The Dodge Ram 3500 has been renamed to Galant Bulkfin due to copyright reasons. The Ram Pickup (formerly the Dodge Ram pickup) is a full-size pickup truck manufactured by FCA US LLC (formerly Chrysler Group LLC) and marketed as of 2010 onwards under the Ram Trucks brand. Previously, Ram was part of the Dodge line of light trucks. The name Ram was first used in 1981 on the redesigned Ram and Power Ram following the retiring and rebadging of the Dodge D Series pickup trucks as well as B-series vans. Ram trucks have been named Motor Trend magazine's Truck of the Year five times; the second-generation Ram won the award in 1994, the third-generation Ram Heavy Duty won the award in 2003, the fourth-generation Ram Heavy Duty won in 2010 and the current Ram 1500 won in 2013 and 2014. The Ram is manufactured at Saltillo Truck Assembly Plant in Saltillo, Coahuila, Mexico and Warren Truck Assembly in Warren, Michigan, United States. Overall the Bulkfin has bad specs, very low handling, and low braking. However, it is faster than the Chevy Impala on acceleration to 100 SPS. It's one of 3 vehicles that can actually drift in-game, with a full counter steer. Max Speed For a truck, the Galant Bulkfin has good top speed but compared to the other vehicles, it is extremely slow. Acceleration The Bulkfin has a decent acceleration rate. It is not good but not bad either. It is better than most of the cheaper cars but a lot slower then Supercars. Braking The braking can just be considered to be okay (0.4-0.6). It has the same amount of braking power as the Nissan GTR. Handling This car has very bad handling, although it has a 0.2 rating, it handles better than what most players would think, as the Duelly tires help with grip. It used to have good grip until one of the updates ruined it, making it fishtail at the slightest movement, but it makes good use as a practice drift vehicle. Information to be added. Max Speed Information to be added. Acceleration Slow to decent. Won't win you any drag races though (unless you are against a Chevy), even if you do everything to maximize its acceleration. It just wasn't built to do that. Braking Quite good, you won't be going crazily fast anyway. Handling Very good, you can go up the side of a small mountain. It is a beast. * This is the only car that allows players to sit on the flatbed of the truck. * It is an absolute BEAST at dune rally. * It looks very similar to the Mitsubishi Trition (aka the Mitsubishi L200) * It's the best off-road car to complete the Ex Hoc Mundo quest. * The Bulkfin has a secret attachment that can only be found in front attachments when the player has $25,000,000 or more. The attachment is called the Gilded Ram and is meant to be a ram relating to the Thanos Car meme. The Ram can punch and fling other players in cars. The gilded ram does not work while waiting for races, however, it does work during races. You should use this when you are racing and the road is straight, with a racer in front of you. The ram goes a very long distance. However, in ATW, fast vehicles like the Pagani Zonda R can outdrive you anyway. * When confirming the purchase for the Gilded Ram, dramatic violin music will start playing. When purchasing it, a voice says "The end... is near". * It's possibly related to the Ram 3500 HD, the #1 World's LEAST reliable car. The car suffered from engine, suspension, transmission, leaks, pressure, hood, and other major complications. There are also many minor issues. Category:Truck Category:Upgraded Specifications Needed Category:Under Construction Category:Cars Category:Auto's Car Dealership Category:Dodge Category:Gas Powered